


Masturbation

by Silverstar1616



Series: challenge 2.0 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Masturbation, Office Blow Jobs, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstar1616/pseuds/Silverstar1616
Summary: Donghyuck's curious hands get too touchy when they shouldn't.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: challenge 2.0 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this will be a series of a challenge for this month of February. I should have done the same with the first one but I didn't know how this worked 🤡 it's fine now, i guess. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry and i hope you enjoy :)

✯ 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙤𝙣𝙚,,

Mark doesn't know how, but he ended up with his secretary Donghyuck between his legs with his dick inside the young male's wet yet warm mouth - it surely gives him chills, Donghyuck looks so innocent but that's a thing he, utterly, isn't.

He is getting the blow job of his life when someone knocks on his office's door. His eyes shoot open and he stares at Donghyuck who still has the head of his dick between his now red glossy lips. 

"Get under the desk, now!" he quickly rasps, urging the younger to do it fast and the latter complies, getting under Mark's desk - truly like the good boy he is. The older pulls his chair forward and makes sure Donghyuck and his dick are well hidden. 

"Yes?" 

"Hey Mark, I have the files you asked for." Johnny, another coworker (and friend) of his, says as he enters the office. 

"Thanks, is everything okay with these?" he asks, yet he lowers his head and bites back a moan because Donghyuck decided it would be funny to start stroking his dick underneath the big wooden desk. 

"Yes, they just need your signature. I made sure to look through them carefully but you can always check it better or ask Donghyuck." he utters. 

"I--I trust you. I bet everything is perfect." Mark stutters along the way, his breath hitches even though he tries to keep it as normal as possible. And Johnny notices. He can't help it, Donghyuck had just teased the tip of his cock with his thumb. 

"Yea, hm? Are you okay? You seem a little-" 

The tall employee doesn't get the chance to finish because Mark interrupts him, "Yes, I'm fine." he quickly dismisses, "Thank you for these." he voices in a breath. 

"You're welcome," Johnny says, preparing to leave and Mark sighs - relieved because the tall man is leaving and because Donghyuck is only gripping his dick and not moving at all -, however Johnny turns around, "Where's Hyuck by the way? I haven't seen him for a while." he asks. 

"I--" he sucks in a breath as Donghyuck starts moving his hand up and down, but the real problem was the way his thumb rubs around the slit, smearing the precum that had been forming there. 

"Are you sure you're okay? I would call Donghyuck in if I knew where he is." Johnny quickly asks, half concerned about Mark and half embarrassed not knowing what to do because he doesn't even know what's going on. 

"I'm fine don't worry, I'll call him in. Go on, you probably still have work to do." Mark practically shoos Johnny away and the latter leaves with an 'excuse me' and a bow.

As soon as the door closes, Mark exhales calmly before pushing the chair away from the table and pulling Donghyuck to his lap. 

"Did you think that that was funny? Huh?" he asks, a smirk adorning his face. 

Donghyuck mirrors his mischievous look and replies, "Actually yes. I wish he stayed a bit longer to see you unfold under my hands, my touch." 

Mark shudders at that - he can't deny that it turns him on further, he wants Donghyuck's hand back where it was -, the younger is so confident for someone who's speaking to their boss. 

The secretary smirks once more seeing the way his boss' body responded to his words, he doesn't need more, he licks his hand and brings it back to the older's dick that's still painfully hard - as well as his, inside his pants, but a little sacrifice (and blue balls) haven't killed anyone, he thinks, and he has been desperately to touch this man, in any way possible. 

Mark moans lowly, still a bit conscious about where he is, and Donghyuck nuzzles his nose to the older's cheek getting lost in the way the latter breathes. 

His hand slides, up and down, in circular motions. He slides his thumbs across the slit spreading all the precum he can over the head, once more. Mark is a breathing and moaning mess, not loud but Donghyuck can hear it perfectly. Is boosts his ego. 

His face buries itself onto his boss' neck, planting open mouth kisses all over the soft pale skin. His hand starts moving slower but harder, accentuating every stroke. 

"Faster please!" he groans out, his head thrown back, his hands resting on the junction between the younger's hips and his thighs. 

Donghyuck gives Mark what he wants, now looking at him to see him completely. The sight he has been aiming for, for the longest time. Mark looks exceptional good - his eyes closed; his bottom lip between his teeth, trying his best to not be loud; his cheeks a faint dust of red. He takes a mental picture for later and if possible he fastens his pace. 

"Gonna cum?" he asks, maybe as breathless as Mark, and his wrist never stops. 

Mark keens and grips the thick thighs on top of him. Donghyuck suppresses a moan at the subconscious action but the older keeps his hands there, still groping the soft flesh, "Yea," he rasps out, "I'm gonna cum!" 

"Whenever baby." the younger smirks seeing all the ways Mark's face contours. With a final stroke and a slide through the head of his cock and a deep groan, the older cums - his body tenses before it relaxes. Donghyuck keeps stroking him through his orgasm and he only stops when the older hisses at the point of over stimulation.

Mark is panting a little, recovering from his high yet that doesn't suppress him from going for a kiss. He connects their lips in a brief kiss, sweetly, it's just lips. 

Donghyuck pulls back, "Well, as much as I'd love to keep with the foreplay I still have work to do, boss." he says as a matter of fact but makes no effort to get off of Mark's lap. 

"In case you didn't notice I'm the boss, as you even said." the older quirks an eyebrow. 

"In case you didn't notice," Donghyuck mocks, "we're still at work." 

"It's fun though and I'm still the boss." Mark admits smiling mischievously and Donghyuck chuckles. 

"It is but let's not forget that you're covered in," they look at Mark's clothes and the latter sighs, "yea, and that you still need to clean up and I need too." he finishes.

"Can you get me a shirt and a jacket, please?" 

"No." he answers quickly and leaves the comfortable lap. He searches for something in his clothes and apparently he has paper there, he doesn't even know where that came from but he's thankful. 

Mark squints his eyes, "Huh? Why not?" 

"We leave in an hour! I'll bring wet tissues and then you can clean up properly when you get home." he explains. 

"You better, you brat." he warns and Donghyuck is forced to laugh. 

"Me? A brat? I don't know what you're talking about." 

Mark smiles, he likes Donghyuck's behavior it's extremely cute, "I didn't forget what you said and did to me, I'll get back at you."

The younger smirks, "You better! Tonight." 

"Tonight then, prepare yourself to not feel that cute ass for at least a week." 

"I wouldn't expect less mister!" he winks and leaves the room, grinning just like the male inside. 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Masturbation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534025) by [WTF J and K Pop 2021 (J_and_K_pop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/WTF%20J%20and%20K%20Pop%202021)




End file.
